von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Charles Pierre François Augereau
Augereau, (Karl Peter Franz), General der Reserve. General-Adjutant den 27sten September 1793; seine vorigen Kriegsdienste sind nicht bekannt; Divisions-General den 23sten Dezember 1793. Vereinigt mit großen Talenten viel Eifer und Thätigkeit. Der Marschall Augereau. frame|Augereau. frame|Augereau mit der Fahne von Arcola. 240px|right|Augereau. Eine biographische Skizze. In der neulich am 8ten Februar bei Preußisch-Eylau gelieferten Schlacht, dem mörderischsten und hartnäckigsten Kampfe neuerer Zeit, übernahm der Marschall Augereau eine Hauptrolle, indem er sein Corps wider die Russen führte, welche die Kirche besetzt hielten und diese Stellung mit Ausharrung behaupteten. Er wurde bei diesem Angriffe, dessen Erfolg durch die plötzlich eintretende Dunkelheit eines halbstündigen Schneegestöbers noch erschwert wurde, durch eine Flintenkugel verwundet. Das 58ste Französische Bülletin erzählt diesen Umstand mit der Bemerkung: "daß die Blessur des Marschalls Augereau ein ungünstiger Umstand gewesen sei, indem während der größten Hitze des Kampfes seine Armee-Corps sich ohne Anführer befunden, und Niemanden gehabt habe, der im Stande gewesen, es zu dirigiren." Augereau's Name ist einer der bekanntesten in der Geschichte der neuern Französischen Kriege. Der Stand des Krieges war seine Bestimmung. Was er ist, verdankt er sich selbst, nicht seiner Geburt; denn sein Vater war ein Obsthändler zu Paris, wo der jetzige Marschall Augereau am 21sten October 1757 das Daseyn erhielt. Seine Aeltern schickten ihn in eine öffentliche Schule, in der er die gewöhnlichen Kenntnisse einer bürgerlichen Erziehung erlangte. Er stand bei seinen Mitschülern in großem Ansehen, weil er viele körperliche Stärke besaß, brav und unternehmend war. Mit den Jahren nahm sein Muth zu, und da ihn das Soldatenleben anzog, und er alle Bedingungen der Erfüllung dieser Pflichten in sich vereinigte, wurde er Soldat. Er zeichnete sich durch Pünktlichkeit, Gehorsam und Ehrliebe in dieser Laufbahn aus, in deren untersten Rang er noch stand, als die Revolution ausbrach, welche die Männer von Geist und Muth an ihren Platz stellte. Augereau verlangte eine Anstellung bei den Republikanischen Armeen, wurde Lieutenant, und durchlief alle Grade so außerordentlich schnell, daß er schon im September 1793 als General, bei Figuieros, ein Truppen-Corps gegen die Spanier commandirte, die er schlug. In dem blutigen Treffen, worin der Obergeneral Dugommier fiel, führte der General Augereau den rechten Flügel an. Auch ließ der Volks-Repräsentant Delbret, der sich bei dieser Armee befand, seine Verdiensten völlige Gerechtigkeit widerfahren. Als mit dem Kriege wider Spanien die Bestimmung der Pyrenäen-Armee ihre Ende erreichte, verließ der General Augereau sie; im Jahre 1796 ging er zur Italienischen Armee, um als Divisionsgeneral einen ihrer Flügel unter Bonaparte zu commandiren. Ihm haben die Franzosen vorzüglich den bei Millesimo errungenen Erfolg zu danken, und sein Antheil an den Siegen bei Lodi, Arcole xc. gehört zu den bekannten Thatsachen. Massena und Berthier stürmten die Brücke von Lodi, Bonaparte elektrisirte durch seine Gegenwart und sein Lob den Muth ihrer Colonnen, einen Augenblick hielten die Feuerschlünde sie auf, dann stürzten sich die Grenadiere aber auf die Oesterreichischen Batterien. Noch kämpft man, da erscheint Augereau schnell wie der Blitz, erreicht die Gegner, zerstreuet sie. Beaulieu mußte seine Stellungen mit Artillerie und Bagage den Franzosen überlassen. Arcole stellte Bonaparte ein neues Hinderniß entgegen. Man konnte die dasige Brücke, die mitten zwischen Morästen und Canälen, welche die Ebene durch schneiden, die Communication erhält, nicht umgehen. Die Avantgarde hatte schon den ganzen Tag gestritten, und stets den nämlichen Widerstand gefunden. Vergebend hatten sich die Französischen Generale, einer nach dem andern dem Brückenkopf genähert, damit die Colonnen ihnen folgen möchten. Sie waren alle verwundet worden. Augereau ergreift eine Fahne, trägt sie bis zum äußersten Ende der Brücke, und bleibt so mehrere Minuten stehen. Er winkt und ruft den Soldaten: er ist ein zweiter Horatius Cocles, der sich für sein Vaterland dem Tode opfert. Augereau war genöthigt zu den Bataillons zurückzukehren; so weicht ein Löwe zurück, wenn er seine Beute nicht erreichen konnte. Das gesetzgebende Corps schenkte auf den Antrag von Jean Debry dem General Augereau für diese Handlung jene Fahne, als einen Beweis der Nationaldankbarkeit. Nach dem Falle der von Wurmser vertheidigten Festung Mantua, sandte Bonaparte den General Augereau nach Paris. "Der General Augereau, schrieb er an das Directorium, ist mit den, der Garnison von Mantua abgenommenen 60 Fahnen abgereiset. Sie werden in diesem tapfern General, dem die Republik so ausgezeichnete Dienste verdankt, eine Bürger voll Eifer für die Erhaltung der Regierung und unsrer Constitution erblicken. Ich will Ihnen seine Thaten in diesem Feldzuge nicht wiederholen; es giebt fast kein Gefecht, wo er und seine brave Division nicht zum Siege beigetragen hätten. Ich bitte Sie, sobald seine Sendung erfüllt seyn, und er die Augenblicke der minderthätigen Militär-Operationen benutzt haben wird, um einige Familien-Angelegenheiten in Ordnung zu bringen, ihn unverzüglich wieder zur Armee zu schicken." Bei der öffentlichen Audienz warf sich der Präsident des Directoriums, nachdem er die Anrede des Generals beantwortet hatte, vom Gefühl überwältigt, in Augereau's Arme, gab ihm den Bruderkuß, und überreichte ihm eine dreifarbige Fahne. Im Jahre 1797 bildeten sich im gesetzgebenden Corps zwei Parteien, von denen die eine dem Directorium ergeben war, die andre aber der Gewalt desselben einige Schranken setzen wollte. Das Directorium fürchtete die Beredsamkeit und die Popularität der Faction von Clichy, wie es seine Gegner nannte; es befragte die Armeen, und diese sandten, trotz der Constitution, welche alle Berathschlagungen bewaffneter Corps verbot, Adressen, die alle zum Vortheile des Directoriums waren. Der Divisionsgeneral Augereau kam in Uebereinstimmung mit Bonaparte aus Italien wieder nach Paris, um dem Directorium beizustehen, welches ihn zum Commandanten der 17ten Division ernannte, und sich dadurch den Sieg sicherte, wenn die Parteien handgemein werden sollten. Eine gütliche Ausgleichung des Zwists war nicht möglich. Am 17ten Fructidor herrschte die tiefste Sicherheit im Rath der Fünfhundert; am 18ten erfuhren die Pariser zu ihrem Erstaunen durch die angeschlagenen Proclamationen, daß mehrere Mitglieder des gesetzgebenden Corps arretirt wären, daß der Sitzungsort der beiden Räthe verlegt, Pichegru als Chef einer großen Royalistischen Verschwörung angeklagt sey, und daß er und seine Mitschuldigen in die Wüsten von Synamary deportirt werden sollten. Beauftragt, die Befehle des Directoriums zu vollziehen, erfüllte Augereau als Soldat, der nur zu gehorchen weiß, seinen Beruf; und er that es mit solcher Schnelligkeit, daß der Triumph des Directoriums entschieden war, ehe der Kampf noch anfing. Hierauf wurde er an Hoche's Stelle zum Oberbefehlshaber der Rhein- und Mosel-, Sambre- und Maaß-Armee, ernannt. Nicht selten erwecken die der öffentlichen Sache geleisteten Dienste Feinde und Vervolger. Augereau erfuhr es; mächtige Widersacher wollten ihn stürzen; man gab dem Obergeneral der Rhein- und Mosel-Armee eine verdächtige Correspondenz Schuld, und die Verläumdung legte ihm Anschläge wider den Director Rewbell und Bonaparte, der sich damals in Paris befand, zur Last. Augereau wurde -- so wollte es Rewbell -- von der Armee in Deutschland zurückberufen, und zum Befehlshaber der 10ten Militär-Division ernannt. Dies war ein ehrenvolles Exil. Das Directorium wollte es durch ein verbindliches Schreiben versüßen, worauf Augereau aber sehr lakonisch antwortete. Und als er im folgenden Frühjahre vom Departement der Ober-Garonne zum Mitglied des Raths der Fünfhundert ernannt worden war, zeigte er dem Directorium von Perpignan aus an, daß er das ihm übertragene Commando niederlegte, um die legislativen Functionen zu übernehmen. Gleich in der ersten Sitzung erhielt der General Augereau die Auszeichnung, einer der Secretäre des Raths der Fünfhundert zu werden. Bald stiegen neue Wolken auf, und das Directorium gerieth abermals mit der Gesetzgebung in Streit. Der 18te Fructidor war die Vorläufer unglückseliger Tage: dreimal wurden die Volkswahlen vernichtet, die Grundsätze der Constitution verlezt. Augereau ergriff die Partei, die er für die populärste hielt, und er hatte den Muth, als von einem neuen Staatsstreiche die Rede war, sich laut und kraftvoll wider das Directorium zu erklären. Inzwischen dauerten die gehässigen Spaltungen zwischen den beiden Räthen und den Directoren fort, und sie sprachen das Bedürfniß einer großen Bewegung zum Heile des von innern und äußern Feinden zerfleischten Frankreichs aus. Sie hatte am 18ten Brümaire Statt. Der General Augereau war nicht in der Reihe der Krieger, welche die Absichten des Helden dieses Tages unterstützten. Einen Augenblick war Augereau unentschlossen: bald erlangte aber die Vernunft ihre Rechte wieder. Er begab sich in die Tuillerien zu Bonaparte, der die Soldaten anredete, näherte sich ihm, umarmte dreimal denjenigen, der in Italien sein General und sein Freund war, und sagte zu ihm: "Wie, General, Sie haben etwas für das Vaterland thun wollen, und haben Augereau nicht dazu gerufen!" Bonaparte antwortete seinem Waffenbruder schmeichelhaft: "Ich habe die Dienste nicht vergessen, die Augereau seinem Vaterlande, die er mir selbst geleistet hat; nie kann ich die Helden von Lodi und Arcole vergessen!" Die Operationen des 18ten Brumaire wurden in Saint Cloud ausgeführt. Augereau ward nicht dabei gebraucht, aber er befand sich in bürgerlicher Kleidung an diesem Orte. Bonaparte wird ihn gewahr, geht auf ihn zu, und sagt zu ihm: "Augereau, du kennst mich, du weißt, ob ich die Republik liebe, und ob ich für sie gefochten habe! Ich habe Dich stets auf der Bahn der Ruhms wandeln sehen; Dein bisheriges Betragen bürgt mir für Dein Benehmen bei einem für das Wohl der Republik so wichtigen Vorfalle." Augereau versicherte durch Zeichen, daß er an diesem Tage seines Ruhms, der Achtung und der Freundschaft von Bonaparte würdig seyn werde. Er redete darauf mit einigen der bedeutendsten Männer von der gestürzten Parthei. Diese thaten ihm den Antrag, sich an die Spitze der Jacobiner und der Truppen zu stellen, die sie zu gewinnen hofften. "Glauben Sie, erwiederte ihnen Augereau, daß ich darein willigen werde, den Namen, den ich mir bei den Armeen erworben habe, zu verlieren, indem ich mich zum Anführer von Elenden aufwerfe, wie Sie sind?" -- Zufrieden, seine Pflicht erfüllt zu haben, kehrte Augereau des Abends nach Paris zurück. Bald nachher wurde er von Bonaparte in dem schmeichelhaftesten Schreiben zum Oberbefehlshaber der Französischen Armee in Holland ernannt. Diese führte der Obergeneral Augereau im Jahr 1800 nach Deutschland. Er schlug ein Lager an der Lahn auf, als Moreau wider Oesterreich vordrang, trieb den Baron Albini zurück, umzingelte Würzburg, ging über den Main, und lieferte den Oesterreichern bei Nürnberg ein Treffen, worin ihm der Sieg blieb. Da aber kurz darauf die Schlacht bei Hohenlinden einen Waffenstillstand herbeiführte, kehrte der General Augereau mit der "Gallo-Batavischen" Armee nach Holland zurück. Hier blieb er nicht lange. Er ging nach Paris zurück, und lebte daselbst als Privatmann, ohne ein Commando zu haben. Inzwischen bestieg Napoleon Bonaparte als Kaiser der Franzosen den Thron, den neuerschaffene glänzende Würden und Marschälle des Reichs umgaben. Unter diesen war auch Augereau. Schon vorher war er wieder bei der Armee angestellt word n, und als Befehlshaber des Lagers bei Brest nach diesem Seehafen abgegangen, von welchem er im Herbste 1805 an der Spitze einiger Divisionen nach Deutschland marschirte. Sie bildeten eines der Corps der großen Armee, welche den Krieg wider Oesterreich so schnell und glänzend beendigte, und dann so lange in Deutschland verweilte, bis eine neue, in ihrem Fortgange dauerndere Fehde sie im Herbste des verflossenen Jahrs nach Preußen rief. Nahe an den Gränzen dieser schnell überwältigten Monarchie war die Scene des mörderischen Kampfes, welchen die Armee des Kaisers Napoleon und das Russische Heer mit gleicher Tapferkeit und Ausdauer kämpften, und worin das Corps des Marschalls Augereau durch die Verwundung seines unerschrockenen Befehlshabers seiner Anführung beraubt wurde. -- -- Augereau, Herzog von Castiglione, Marschall von Frankreich. Augereau ist der Sohn eines Professionisten zu Paris, und stand bis 1787 als gemeiner Soldat in neapolitanischen Diensten; um diese Zeit ließ er sich in Neapel als Fechtmeister nieder, und ward von da 1792 mit seinen übrigen Landsleuten verwiesen. Er trat hierauf als Freiwilliger bei der Armee in Italien ein, und eröffnete sich durch Verwegenheit und Einsicht eine schnelle Laufbahn. Im J. 1794 ward er bei der Pyrenäenarmee als Brigadegeneral angestellt, und that sich bei mehreren Gelegenheiten hervor. Als Divisionsgeneral diente er mit derselben Thätigkeit und demselben Glücke in Italien. Er nahm den 10ten April 1796 die Pässe von Millesimo weg, vereinigte sich dadurch mit den Generalen Mesnard und Joubert, und vertrieb den Feind aus allen seinen Stellungen in der Gegend. Den 15ten dieses Monats bemächtigte er sich im Gefechte von Dego der Redouten von Montelesimo, und erleichterte dadurch die Vereinigung der Armee mit dem General Serrurier. Den folgenden Tag griff er das verschanzte Lager der Piemonteser von Ceva an und nahm es. Der 27sten Mai machte er sich zum Meister von Casale, stürzte sich auf die Brücke von Lodi, und forcirte sie nebst den feindlichen Verschanzungen. Den 16ten Juni ging er bei Borgoforte über den Po, kam den 19ten zu Bologna an, und machte daselbst 400 Mann päpstlicher Truppen nebst dem Cardinallegaten und den ganzen Generalstab zu gefangenen. Im Laufe des Juli, bei einem Aufstande der Einwohner von Lugo gegen die Franzosen, begab sich Augereau dahin, zerstreute die Anführer und gab die Stadt der Plünderung Preis. In den ersten Tagen des Augusts nahm er seine Stellung im Mittelpunkte der Armee wieder, und kam Massena zu Hülfe, der sich in einer bedenklichen Lage befand. Er unterhielt einen ganzen Tag lang die hartnäckigsten Gefechte gegen eine überlegene Truppenzahl, und nahm das Dorf Castiglione, von dem er seinen Herzogtitel hat. Den 25sten August ging er über die Etsch und schlug die Feind bis Roveredo zurück. Den 10ten September wendete er sich von Padua aus gegen Porto Legano, während Massena von Viacenza aus auf der Seite von Villa-Nova vorrückte, so daß sich General Wurmser mit 5000 Mann Infanterie und 1500 Mann Cavallerie nur mit Mühe längs der Etsch nach Mantua rettete. Den 11ten griff Augereau Porto-Legano an, und nahm es noch denselben Tag durch Capitulation in Besitz. In Uebereinstimmung mit dem General Sahuguet, bemächtigte er sich den 15ten des Forts St. Georg bei Mantua und des Brückenkopfs Favorite. An dem merkwürdigen Tage von Arcole sieht Augereau die Colonnen auf dem Punkte zu weichen, reißt eine Fahne an sich, läßt sie fliegen und stürzt sich mit ihr dem Feinde entgegen; ermuntert durch seine Unerschrockenheit und sein Beispiel folgten ihm seine Truppen zum neuen Angriff, der den Sieg entschied. In der Sitzung vom 27ten Januar 1797 wurde ihm durch einen Beschluss diese Fahne geschenkt. Den folgenden 9ten August wurde er zum Commandanten der 17ten militärdivision (Divis. Von Paris) an General Hatry's Stelle ernannt. Die Resultate des 18ten Fructidor, der in der Ausführung als sein Werk zu betrachten ist, sind bekannt. Augereau ward von dem decimirten gesetzgebenden Körper als der Retter der Vaterlandes begrüßt. Gegen Ende Sept. 1797 ging er als Obergeneral zur Rhein-, Mosel-, Sambre- und Maasarmee. Bald aber wurde er vom Rhein abgerufen und zum Commandanten der 10ten Division (Perpignan), unter dem Vorwande einer Expedition gegen Portugal, ernannt. 1799 zum Deputirten im Rathe der 500 gewählt, gab er sein müßiges Commando auf, übernahm diese neue Stelle und ward in der Sitzung vom 20sten Juni zum Secretär ernannt. Er war bei dem Gastmahle, welches Bonaparten vom Rathe in der Kirche St. Sulpice gegeben wurde, vermisst worden, aber alle Vermuthungen, welche sich aus dieser Abwesenheit hatten ziehen lassen, verschwanden, als er sich den 18ten Brumaire früh zu Bonaparte, der in der Tuilerien commandirte, begab, ihm seine Dienste anbot, ihn umarmte, und zugleich äußerte, dass er sich verspreche, Bonaparte werde nichts für die Republik thun wollen, ohne ihn Theil nehmen zu lassen. Nachdem Bonaparte zum Consul ernannt war, schickte er Augereau zum Commando der Armee in Holland. An der Spitze der französisch-batavischen Armee begab er sich an der Nieder-Rhein, um die Operation Moreau's zu unterstützen, rückte bis über Frankfurt vor, und traf mit den Kaiserlichen Generalen zu verschiedenen Malen mit wechselndem Glücke zusammen, bis die Schlacht von Hohenlinden dem Feldzuge ein Ziel setzte. Er ging nach Holland zurück, und ward in October 1801 vom General Victor abgelöst. Von da blieb er ohne Anstellung bis 1803, wo er bei dem Wiederausbruche der Feindseligkeiten mit England zum Commando der bei Bayonne versammelten Truppen ernannt wurde. Er kam den 24. December 1803 zu Bordeaux an und übernahm das Commando der gegen Portugal bestimmte Armee. Da aber diese Expedition unterblieb, ging er nach Paris zurück, wurde den 19ten Mai 1804 zur Würde eines Reichsmarschalls erhoben, kurz darauf zum Chef der 5ten Cohorte der Ehrenlegion ernannt, und erhielt den 1sten Februar 1805 als Großoffizier das rothe Band. Im Juli desselben Jahres schickte ihm der König von Spanien den Orden Carls III. Hierauf ging er zum Commando der brester Expeditionsarmee, die gegen England bestimmt war, ab, und zu Ende 1805 commandirte er ein Corps der großen Armee in Deutschland, das die seit langer Zeit zu Brest unter seinen Befehlen vereinigten Truppen bildeten. Er trug zu den verschiedenen Erfolgen bei, welche den pressburger Frieden herbeiführten, empfing bald darauf den Befehl, sich gegen Franken zurückzuziehen, und besetzte im März 1806 das Gebiet von Wetzlar und die umliegenden Gegenden, bis ein neuer Krieg ihn im Herbste desselben Jahres nach Preußen rief. Nahe an der Gränzen dieser schnell überwältigten Monarchie war die Scene des mörderischen Kampfs bei Eylau im Februar 1807, welchen die Armee des Kaisers Napoleon und das russische Heer mit gleicher Tapferkeit und Ausdauer kämpften, und worin das Corps der Marschalls Augereau durch die Verwundung seines Befehlshabers seiner Anführung beraubt wurde. Die Wunden nöthigten den Marschall nach Frankreich zurückzukehren. Seitdem lebte er zurückgezogen; 1811, in den ersten Monaten, sandte ihn Napoleon nach Spanien, um das Commando eines Armeecorps zu übernehmen. Späterhin kehrte er von dort zurück, blieb ohne Anstellung und übernahm im Juli 1813 den Oberbefehl der Armee, welche zur Deckung von Baiern und Schwaben aufgestellt werden sollte, und zu Würzburg ihren Mittelpunkt hatte. Aber am 26. Sept. brach er mit den daselbst gesammelten Truppen auf, und vereinigte sich bei Jena mit der großen Armee Napoleons. Er kämpfte in den Schlachten von Leipzig und Hanau; nachher kommandirte er in den Süden von Frankreich, wo aber der österreichische General Bianchi eine so große Ueberlegenheit über ihn behauptete, dass er am 20sten März 1814 ohne Widerstand in Lyon einziehen konnte. Nach dem Sturze Napoleons erhielt er das Gouvernement zu Lyon, welches er aber bald wieder verlor. Als Napoleon von Elba zurück kam, schien ihm nicht die Sonne eines neuen Glückes aufzugehen; denn der Usurpator sprach in seiner Proclamation an das französische Volk, von dem Herzoge von Castiglione, in Beziehung auf sein Commando im südlichen Frankreich, er habe sein Vaterland, seinen Fürsten und Wohlthäter verrathen. Doch trafen ihn keine Verfolgungen; er erhielt die Erlaubniß, sich auf sein Landgut zurück zu ziehen. Unter diesen Umständen konnte die Wiederherstellung der Bourbons nicht nachtheilig für ihn werden. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Berlin, den 13ten August. Se. Excellenz, der kaiserlich-königlich-französische Marschall, Herzog von Castiglione, ist nach Rostock abgereiset, um die Revue der von Frankreich kommenden Truppen abzunehmen. Stralsund, den 14ten August. Unsre Zeitung enthält Folgendes: "Se. Excellenz, der Herr Herzog von Castiglione, Generalkommandant der von der Oder bis an den Ufern des Rheins stationirten Truppen, sind am 13ten August gegen Abend, von Berlin kommend, in hiesige Stadt eingetroffen. Se. Excellenz haben über die hier in Garnison stehenden Truppen Revüe gehalten, und mit Vergnügen die gute Haltung und Disciplin derselben wahrgenommen. Im Gouvernementspallast haben sie die Glückwünsche der Herren Mitglieder der Pommerschen Regierung, der Geistlichkeit und der in hiesiger Provinz anwesenden kaiserl. französischen Autoritäten entgegen genommen, und dann ihre Reise ins Mecklenburgische fortgesetzt. Man versichert, daß die Reise Sr. Excellenz zum Zweck hat, ein Armeekorps von 60,000 Mann auf die verschiedenen Theile der Seeküste zu beschränken, die innerhalb des Bezirks ihres Gouvernements belegen ist. Das Korps befindet sich schon auf dem Marsche nach den Orten seiner Bestimmung." Berlin, den 22sten September. Gestern haben sich Se. Excellenz, der Herr Reichsmarschall Herzog von Castiglione, zu Sr. Majestät, dem Könige, nach Potsdam begeben, um Sr. Majestät zu Allerhöchstihrer Rückkunft Glück zu wünschen. Die Wetterfahnen Frankreichs. Augereau. Reichsmarschall, Herzog von Castiglione; Grosskreuz der Ehrenlegion (2. Februar 1815.) Grosswürdeträger des Ordens der Eisenkrone; Grossoffizier des Kaiserreichs. -- Am 1. Juny 1814. Ludwigsritter, Pair von Frankreich (Königliche Ordonnance vom 4. Juny. 1814). Im July 1814 ernannte ihn der König zum Oberkommandanten der 19ten Militairdivision zu Lyon. - - - - - - - - - - ::Proklamation des Reichsmarschall '''Augereau', Herzog von Castiglione, Kommandant en Chef der Observations-Armee von Bayern; General-Gouverneur der Grossherzogthümer Frankfurt, Würzburg, Sachsen-Koburg, Sachsen-Meinungen etc.'' Soldaten! Euer Kaiser hat mir einen neuen Beweis seines Vertrauens gegeben, indem er sechs, die Observations-Armee von Bayern bildende Divisionen, unter meinen Befehl stellte. Alle Truppen, die zu dieser Armee stossen, sind trefflicher und älter als jene, die sich in den Feldern von Lützen und Würschen verewigten, und die, in so kurzer Zeit, die trügerischen Hoffnungen unserer Feinde zu vereiteln wussten. Soldaten, ihr habt schon in den Schlachten von Ulm, von Austerlitz, von Jena, von Friedland, von Wagram und in den Gefilden von Spanien, das Lob Eures Kaisers verdient. Ich hoffe. Ihr werdet Euern errungenen Ruhm behaupten. Soldaten, gedenkt der Lorbeern, die eure Adler umkränzen. Die Welt staunte eure Tapferkeit an: lasst sie eure Mannszucht bewundern; befleckt nie den schönen Namen Franzosen, durch Plünderung und Verwüstung. Ihr werdet in mir stets einen eben so gerechten als strengen Feldherrn finden; mehrere unter Euch wissen es aus Erfahrung. Ehret die Religion, die Personen und das Eigenthum; liebt euern Monarchen und euer Vaterland, und der Sieg wird unsere Anstrengungen krönen. :Im Lager bei Würzburg, den 1. Juli 1813. :Augereau, ::Herzog von Castiglione. - - - - - - - - - - ::Ordre''.' Es wird dem Herrn Divisionsgeneral Baron '''Digeon, Kommandanten der Kavallerie-Division, und dem Herrn Oberst Colbert Kommandeur des 12ten Husarenregiments befohlen, augenblicklich mit Post abzureisen, um Seiner Hoheit, dem Prinzen von '''Benevent, die Adhäsion der ganzen Armee für die, auf die ''Wiedereinsetzung der Dynastie der '''Bourbons'' Bezug habenden Akten des Senats und der provisorischen Regierung, nach Paris zu überbringen. :Im Hauptquartier Valence, den 19. April 1814. :Augereau. Marschall. - - - - - - - - - - ::Proklamation :Sr. Exc. des Marschall '''Augereau' an seine Armee''. Soldaten! Der Senat, als Organ des Nationalwillens, der des tyrannischen Jochs '''Napoleon Buonaparte' müde ist, hat am 2. April seine und seiner Familie Thronentsetzung ausgesprochen. Eine neue, kräftige und liberale monarchische Regierung und ein Sprössling ''unserer alten Könige, treten an die Stelle Buonapartes und seines Despotismus. Eure Grade, eure Ehren und Auszeichnungen bleiben Euch gesichert. Der Gesetzgebungskörper, die Grosswürdeträger, die Marschälle und Korps der grossen Armee, sind die Beschlüssen des Senats beygetreten; und Buonaparte selbst hat durch eine, am 11. April zu Fontainebleau ausgestellte Akte, für sich und seine Erben den Thronen von Frankreich und von Italien entsagt. Soldaten, Ihr seyd euer Schwüre entbunden; Ihr seyd es durch die Nation, als Inhaberin der Souverainität; Ihr seyd es auch, wenn es dessen noch bedürfte, durch die Thronentsagung des Mannes, der, nachdem er seinem unmenschlichen Ehrgeize Millionen Opfer geschlachtet, nicht als Soldat zu sterben wusste. Die Nation beruft '''Ludwig XVIII.' zum Throne''. Geborner Franzose, wird er stolz auf euren Ruhm seyn, und mit Freude eure Anführer um sich versammeln. Abkömmling Heinrich IV., wird er dessen Herz haben, und Soldaten und Volk lieben. Lasst uns also Ludwig XVIII, und der Konstitution, die ihn uns darbietet, Treue schwören; lasst uns die ächt französische Kokarde aufpflanzen, vor der alle Embleme einer beendigten Revolution verschwinden, und bald werdet Ihr im Danke eures Königs und eures Vaterlandes den gerechten Lohn eurer hochherzigen Anstrengungen finden. Im Hauptquartier Valence, den 16. April 1814. :Der Marschall Augereau. :(Moniteur.) - - - - - - - - - - ::Auszug der Korrespondenz des Marschalls, Herzog von Castiglione. Der Marschall Augereau hat an die Truppen der 14ten Militairdivision nachstehende Proklamation erlassen: ::Proklamation. Soldaten! Der Ruf unserer Waffenbrüder ist zu uns erschallt; wir hörten ihn, und unsere Herzen flogen ihm entgegen. Der Kaiser ist in seiner Hauptstadt. Sein Name, so lange das Unterpfand des Sieges, reichte hin, alle seine Feinde vor ihm zu zerschmettern. Die Glücksgöttin war ihm einen Augenblick untreu; er glaubte, durch die edelste Täuschung (durch das Glück des Vaterlands) verleitet, Frankreich seinen Ruhm und seine Krone opfern zu müssen. Auch wir liessen uns durch diese Grossherzigkeit irre leiten, und schwuren, andre Rechte, als die seinen, zu vertheidigen. Seine Rechte sind unverjährbar, er fordert sie jetzt zurück -- nie waren sie uns heiliger. Soldaten, in seiner Abwesenheit suchten eure Blicke auf euren weissen Fahnen ehrenvolle Erinnerungen. Blickt auf den Kaisers an seiner Seite strahlen seine unsterblichen Adler in erneuertem Glanze. Sammeln wir uns unter ihre Fittige! -- Ja, nur sie führen zur Ehre und zum Siege. Caen, den 22. März 1815. ::Der Reichsmarschall, :''Augereau, Herzog von Castiglione''. Le Mémorial de Sainte-Hélène. Augereau, geboren in der Vorstadt Saint-Marceau, war beim Ausbruch der Revolution Sergent; er mußte ein ausgezeichneter Unteroffizier seyn, weil er ausgewählt wurde, um in Neapel die neapolitanischen Truppen zu instruiren. Anfangs diente er in der Vendee. Bei dem Heere der Ostpyrenäen, wo er eine der ersten Divisionen befehligte, ward er zum General ernannt. Bei dem Frieden mit Spanien führte er seine Division zum italienischen Heer und machte dort alle Feldzüge unter Napoleon mit, der ihn auf den 18. Fructidor nach Paris schickte. Das Directorium übertrug ihm in der Folge den Oberbefehl über die Rhein-Armee. Er war unfähig, diesen zu führen; er hatte wenig Instruction, wenig Kopf und keine Erziehung. Dagegen hielt er Ordnung und Disciplin bei seinen Soldaten aufrecht und war geliebt von denselben. Seine Angriffe geschahen regelmäßig und in Ordnung. Er theilte seine Colonnen gut ab, stellte seine Reserven gut auf, und schlug sich mit Unerschrockenheit. Alles dieß dauerte jedoch nur einen Tag; er mochte Sieger oder besiegt seyn, so verlor er meistens am Abend den Muth, sei es, daß dieß von der Natur seines Characters herrührte, oder von der geringen Berechnungsgabe und seinem wenig durchdringenden Geist. Seine politischen Meinungen verbanden ihn mit Baboeufs Parthey und mit der der ausgezeichnetsten Anarchisten. Er war stets von einer guten Zahl derselben umgeben. Im Jahr 1798 ward er zum Abgeordneten des gesetzgebenden Körpers ernannt, ließ sich in der Ränke der Reitbahn ein und machte sich dort oft lächerlich. Die Anhänger dieser Parthey waren meistens gut unterrichtet. Niemand eignete sich weniger als er zu politischen Erörterungen und zu bürgerlichen Angelegenheiten, in die er sich gerne mischte. Er ward in der Folge Marschall und Herzog von Castiglione. ----- "Augereau, der, gerade im Gegentheil, selbst durch den Sieg ermüdet, und gleichsam entmuthigt war; er hatte immer gleich genug. Sein Wuchs, sein Benehmen, seine Reden hatten etwas von einem Großsprecher; was er übrigens durchaus nicht mehr war, sagt der Bericht, so wie er sich einmal mit Ehrenstellen und Reichthümern ausgestattet fand, die er sich übrigens auf alle Art und Weise anzueignen wußte." Quellen und Literatur. *Vollständige Rangliste aller Generale und General-Adjutanten in den Armeen der französischen Republik. 1796. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1807. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Die Wetterfahnen Frankreichs oder unsere Zeitgenossen, wie sie sind. Herausgegeben von einer Wetterfahnen-Gesellschaft. Leipzig, bey Gerhard Fleischer dem Jüngern. 1816. *F. von Kausler. Napoleons Grundsätze, Ansichten und Äusserungen über Kriegskunst, Kriegsgeschichte und Kriegswesen. Leipzig in Baumgärtner's Buchhandlung. 1827. *Denkwürdigkeiten von Sanct-Helena, oder Tagebuch, in welchem alles, was Napoleon in einem Zeitraume von achtzehn Monaten gesprochen und gethan hat, Tag für Tag aufgezeichnet ist. Von dem Grafen von Las Cases. Stuttgart und Tübingen in der J. G. Gotta'schen Buchhandlung. 1823. Augereau 1793 Au Augereau 1804 Au Augereau Augereau Augereau Kategorie:Ordre de Saint-Louis (Chevalier) 1804 Aug 1805 Aug